Ultimate Evo!
by Anarri2012
Summary: Caesar comes up with an idea of an ultimate Evo, will it work out or will it all collide down. Will Rex be able to stop it before its to late. Will Six stop trying to seduce Holiday, or will Holiday fall for him before he stops. Review PLS!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I have had a fanfiction account for five years but just yesterday I forgot my password and when I tried to use reset my password it didn't work so I lost my stories and ummm everything else haha -_-

Oh Well happens for a reason right….

Anyways back to the reason why you are probably reading this for, Generator Rex doesn't belong to me, I wish it would but it doesn't deal with it. Did that sound mad… if it did sorry…? I get too distracted…

Chapter 1

Rex had woken up at the sound of his blaring alarm clock; it was 4:32 A.M. He groaned and turned over on his chaotic bed, he looked to his right to see Bobo sleeping unharmed by the rowdy noise of the alarm clock. As he got up to go to the bathroom, he finally noticed what had gone wrong. He sat on his bed again, and went over his head why his alarm clock was set on 4:32 of the morning. The only person and number that crossed his head that could possibly do that was Six. Six must have done it for a reason; he shrugged and almost went to sleep if it wasn't for Dr. Holiday that busted into his room. He groaned even though it was Hottie Holiday, nobody had the right to take away his sleep unless they had a life threatening excuse.

He observed Holiday had her hair down (messy too), and she had her PJs on. She yawned and asked, "Your alarm went off too?" Rex stared at her with a quizzical look, what does she mean by "too"? Just as he was going to ask her by what she meant, Six entered the room with his typical stoic, green suit, and sunglasses. Rex was now definitely confused now that Six was awake too. Rex finally blurted out, enough to make Bobo wake up with a start, "Am I the only one confused here. Did both of your alarms go off at 4:32?" Both of them nodded at the same time. Rex groaned, and sat down on his bed. Six, gazed around Rex's room and spoke in a monotone voice, "I bet it's one of your brothers absurd project." Out of the blue, César appeared and responded with his Mexican accent voice, "Six is absolutely correct not on the absurd part, but it's exactly the opposite, its spectacular. You see by setting the nanites in electrified dome for more than 48 hours I was able to create an ultimate Evo, one which would change the way we think about Evos. It would be revolutionary, however I need a test subject. That is where you all come in; I need you to find me that test subject." He turned to Bobo and asked, "or would you want to be my test subject eh monito?"

Bobo scoffed, "always the monkey, forget it I aint gonna be your monkey." He pushed Caesar out of the way and walked toward the cafeteria. Everyone watched him leave, Six was the first to talk, "Hmph, don't count me in I just want my memories back." Six pushed everyone else except Holiday which he gave a seducing a smile, Holiday rolled her eyes but she was truly dying from the inside. Holiday considered it for a moment, "Well I have to check it first, then we'll talk, now let me go back to sleep its Saturday, I still have four hours left of sleep." Rex watched Hottie Holiday leave, and he groaned, "Bro you really should stop waking me up at 4 in the morning. You should have asked me at 12 tomorrow; it would have all been good." Caesar looked at his brother and asked him, "Why at 12?"

Rex smiled, "That's when I am going to be full awake."

Well that's it! I hope you like it pls review! Anyways I don't know when I will update soo much homework, stupid Algebra 2, Chemistry, and Italian! Being a freaking Sophomore is hard!

Monito=Monkey

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello I'm back sorry it took long, school and stuff you know… Well here's Chapter 2. I really hope its better then Chapter 1 cuz i know chapter one didn't say much. I just hope you like it. Anyways enjoy and hey guess what, I don't Own Generator Rex, belongs to Man of Action!

CHAPTER 2

Rex walked into his brother's lab the next day to check on his brother's progress. The lab was a mess, metal chunks on the floor (which prevented Rex to see the floor at all), sparks flying out of machines, cables sticking out of the walls, and computers analyzing data uncontrollably. Not even Rex had his room this messy; he had the decency to be able to see his floor. He never knew he was so different from his brother born form the same parents, yet they each had different perspectives in all. Rex took a look around and found his brother, observing small nanites on his electron microscope; he seemed as if he were in his own little scientific world.

"Hey Bro you called?" Caesar turned around, and made his biggest smile yet. Rex knew this smile; it meant trouble, trouble with capital T.

Caesar spread his arms and yelled out, "I am almost done! I just need to add some functions and fix some small glitches, and it will be the perfect." Rex smiled seeing his brother happy made him feel good.

"I just need you to make me a fast errand my dear hermanito." Caesar said in a hushed voice. Rex raised his eyebrow.

"What kind of errand are we talking about here?" Caesar ran toward Rex, and poked his head outside and took a quick glance to check if anyone was nearby. He pushed Rex deeper into his lab.

"This errand consists of you hacking into Providence _top_ files, and I mean top files. I want you to find a file that goes by these numbers 6685558P.T.S.R, can you remember that or do you want me to write it down." Rex was surprised by this, hack into Providence, this was big, and he could get into serious problems. He's been in trouble several times for sneaking out to see Circe or Noah, but never something that could expose Providence.

"Umm, Caesar, why do you want me to hack into Providence?" Rex couldn't hack into Providence without knowing the main intention of his dear older brother.

Caesar stared at Rex, "Do you trust me little brother?"

Rex Eyes widened, "Of course I do!"

Caesar grabbed his little brother shoulder, "Then that's all you need."

Caesar walked past him, and he whispered, "Not a word to anybody not even to your dear Doctor or Agent Six." With that said Caesar walked away into the halls of Providence, leaving Rex dumbstruck.

Hoped you enjoyed it! Review please and I'll give you a… high five…. Not really sorry… just review.

{REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW}


	3. Happy Birthday!

Well I am now posting the 3rd chapter of Ultimate Evo! Yay, well especially since I never go far with my stories, so I'm really trying my best. So yay I am soooo happy to present to you the 3rd chapter…..

I do not own Generator Rex if I did it would be a disaster!

Chapter 3

Rex slowly crept into Holiday's lab checking if anyone was inside. He slowly tiptoed toward the main computer of Providence; he slowly came in contact with the system mainframe. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath finally the computer showed some of Providence top information.

"Bingo," whispered Rex, he slowly read some of the information. He didn't really see much, well anything that Caesar would want so badly. Suddenly he remembered the code, he slowly typed it into the computer. 6685558P.T.S.R, Rex finally found the file and clicked on it, the small folder opened up, and it showed cryptic information Rex couldn't understand. Rex frowned, and shrugged, and sent it to his brother.

"What are you doing Rex?" Holiday asked with her hand on her hip, and with her penetrating stare. Rex nervously chuckled and turned the computer off with the touch of his finger.

"Well, you see Doctor, I was just, ummm, looking up your… BIRTHDAY! Yup it's your birthday, happy birthday!" Doctor Holiday raised her eyebrow in doubt.

"Rex it's not my birthday… What were you really-" in a blink of an eye Rex was gone. Holiday sighed, and shook her head, teenagers she thought.

"What did Rex do this time?" Holiday jumped when she heard the stoic voice of the ninja, Six.

"Don't scare me like that; say something before you sneak behind me!" Six raised his eyebrow in concern.

Holiday sighed and asked, "Don't you think Rex has been acting up quite strangely these past days. Every time I come to on check his nanites, he's in my computer, and every time I check to see what he was seeing it's not there anymore."

Six shrugged, "I don't get that boy, and I wish I could remember, everything to help you doctor. But it seems my memory just keeps getting worse." Holiday looked at him with her sympathetic stare; she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry Six we are doing our best to help you get your memories back." Six made a small attempt of a smile.

"Maybe you can help me if you go on a date with me," suggested Six. Holiday's sympathetic stare turned into an annoyed look. She walked away; Six watched her leave and smiled.

_With Rex… _

Rex ran toward his brother's lab not stopping for anything. When he arrived to his destination his brother was slowly attaching a small cable from his computer and into his small Evo device.

"Thanks Rex now for the last installment, and it will be complete," Caesar stopped, "do you really want to know what the cryptic codes are?" Rex automatically nodded. Caesar groaned, and sat down, and patted the chair next to him indicating he wanted Rex to sit next to him. Rex understood and sat next to his brother.

"Well you see Rex; the codes can't be deciphered by anyone but me. I made the codes for one sole purpose and that's to destroy Providence."

Hehehe yup I'll leave it as a cliff hanger to all you people. Just read and Review!~

REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW


	4. So You Are Serious!

Well I have to say I haven't update for a time now but I am now so please don't kill me for those who have actually been reading my story! ENJOY!

Chapter 4

Rex heard the words echo through his head repeatedly, was this real? He looked at his brother for clarity, nonetheless his thoughts got blurrier. He shook his head and chuckled, his chuckle brought confusion to Caesar.

"Oh, wow! That's one terrible joke bro. Phew, so what does the thing really say?" Rex stared at his brother crossing his fingers that everything was just one lame joke invented by his psychotic brother. But his brother serious face, made him realize that this was the big deal. Rex covered his face with his right hand and put his head back. What exactly had he done?

Caesar sighed and whispered, "You don't have to join me. But you do have to remember that I'm your only family." A dark smirk appeared in his Latin face. Rex knew exactly what his brother was doing; he was making him go against Providence.

Rex tried again, "Bro are you really going to use that data to destroy Providence?" Caesar sighed once again.

He shrugged and responded with hesitation, "You know I'm actually not sure what I'm going to use it for yet… perhaps I'm going to install it in UE(*)." Rex knew of his brother hesitation, so didn't push it any further. Instead he put his hand on his older brother's shoulder, and squeezed it.

"Whatever you do, I hope it's the right thing bro." Caesar nodded and walked back into his lab, dragging his feet. Rex watched him walk away, at that moment he saw Six walking behind Holiday, while Holiday was trying to avoid him. Rex smiled; he was never going to betray his family no matter how abnormal they really were.

I know this was short but at least I updated, right! Anyways please update!

(*)UE= Ultimate Evo!


End file.
